


Apprenticeship

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Harry's chance and he fully intends to use it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> This is Harry's chance and he fully intends to use it.

**Title:** Apprenticeship  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #54: Counter  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** This is Harry's chance and he fully intends to use it.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Apprenticeship

~

Everyone thought him mad. An apprenticeship with Snape was the last thing anyone thought Harry’d do.

And Snape worked him hard. The cauldrons were spotless, the supplies prepared, giving Harry ample time to watch Snape. Well, his arse anyway, as it moved rhythmically, lean body wedged against the work counter as he brewed.

“You’re staring,” Snape said. “Careful. I might think your interest in me extends beyond Potions.”

Harry swallowed. Here was his chance. “And if it does?”

Snape paused. “In that case, help me decant this lubricant,” he purred.

Harry grinned. He’d known this Potions apprenticeship would pay off.

~


End file.
